Catch Pokemon?
by sangjoonpark
Summary: Pokemon Go, game yang baru-baru ini populer di dunia langsung menarik perhatian cukup banyak penggunanya, salah satunya adalah pria tampan yang tanpa sengaja menangkap seorang pria manis. Yakinkah dia akan melepaskannya dan memilih mengejar Pokemon langkanya?, oh bodohnya. Drabble! Fluff! KaiSoo! AU! Pokemon!


**Catch Pokemon?**

 **.**

 **Kim Jong In**

 **Do Kyung Soo**

 **.**

 **Fluff (doubt it), Romance (well it can being called like that), Drabble (with almost 1K words), YAOI (Kyungsoo's more cute than me and he's just Jongin's)**

 **.**

 **Dibuat sekitar 5 jam setelah membaca berita tentang maraknya Pokemon Go**

 **.**

 **sangjoonpark present**

 **.**

Lonceng sebuah cafe berbunyi nyaring saat seorang pria tegap berjalan masuk perlahan dengan pandangan yang tak teralihkan dari layar handphone-nya sama sekali, "Selamat siang, anda mau pesan apa?" Eh?

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan wajah heran, cafe?, bau kopi dimana-mana?, "Permisi.." membuat sang pria tersentak lalu menatap sang kasir dengan gelagapan, tak mengerti harus berbuat apa

Dia berjalan masuk hanya karena melihat ada _Pidgeot_ terbang masuk dan mengikutinya hingga tanpa sadar sampai ke depan meja kasir, "Maaf, anda mau pesan apa?" ulang kasir itu membuat sang pria menyahut dengan cepat, "Americano"

Kasir perempuan itu tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk dan mengetik pesanannya, sementara si pemesan kembali mengangkat layar handphone-nya mencoba mencari jejak _Pidgeot_ yang membuatnya harus merogoh 8 won dari sakunya, "Aish dia tidak ada ya?"

"Ini pesanan anda" pria itu berbalik dengan cepat membuat tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol cup americano yang disuguhkan pegawai lain hingga americanonya menumpahi baju sang pegawai dan tanpa sadar handphone-nya juga ikut tercebur ke dalam cup americano

Membelalakkan matanya tak percaya menyadari kesalahan yang baru saja diperbuatnya, lalu secara cepat mengambil alih cup americano yang masih digenggam pegawai itu dan mengusap baju sang pegawai yang basah, "Astaga aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Sang pegawai tersenyum kecil lalu menyingkirkan tangan pria itu perlahan, mencoba menghentikannya, "Ah aku tidak apa-apa, masih ada baju ganti di lokerku" sanggah pegawai itu, namun tetap saja tak membuat pemuda pemain _Pokemon Go_ itu menyerah

"Tapi tetap saja.." mengangkat kepalanya lalu terdiam kaku saat matanya bersilangan dengan sang pegawai, sedangkan lelaki mungil itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, "Tetap saja.., apa?.." ulang sang pegawai perlahan

Namun pandangan pria itu benar-benar tak beralih sedikitpun dari wajah pegawai itu, dua mata bundarnya yang dibingkai dengan kacamata bulat di hidung bangirnya, ditambah poni yang menutupi seluruh dahinya dan bibir hati merah muda itu, astaga

"Tetap saja.., kau cantik" gumam pria itu tanpa sadar membuat pria manis di hadapannya membelalakkan mata bundarnya tak mengerti "Ne?", mendengarnya pria jangkung itu langsung berdiri tegap sambil berdehem canggung dan mengalihkan pandangannya

Lalu menghela nafas sebelum kembali menatap pegawai manis itu, "Bagaimanapun, itu salahku, aku minta maaf" menunduk kecil yang juga diikuti oleh pegawai itu, "Tidak masalah, ini bukan apa-apa, aku masih ada baju ganti di loker"

Pria itu tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk pelan, memasukkan sebelah tangannya di saku celananya sambil berdehem pelan, "Namamu.., siapa?" tanyanya perlahan, tak mau terlihat buru-buru

"Eo?, namaku?, tapi tadi kau membersihkan bajuku, jadi kupikir kau melihat nametag-ku" jawab –apa bisa disebut jawaban?- pegawai mungil itu membuat sang pria menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah mengatakan 'benarkah?'

Pegawai itu tersenyum manis menampilkan bibir hatinya yang terlihat sangat manis di hadapan sang pria, "Namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyung Soo" mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambar sang lawan bicara, "Kim Jong In, dan untuk masalah nametag-mu, aku melihatnya tentu saja, aku hanya.., kau tahu?, melakukan basa-basi"

Pria bermata bundar itu terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah alasanmu diterima Kim-shi" membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat cup americano-nya, "Omong-omong terima kasih americanonya, aku yakin ini pasti sangat enak karena ini buatanmu"

Jongin baru saja akan meminum americano-nya sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi, "Tapi aku tidak membuat americano itu" membuat perjalan americano ke kerongkongan Jongin –yang tiba-tiba saja haus- terhenti di tengah jalan

"Bagianku bukanlah membuat americano, bagian membuat americano ada di dapur, aku hanya bertugas menyampaikan pesanan kepada pelanggan" jelas pria dengan senyum hatinya itu membuat Jongin manggut-manggut canggung, cenderung menahan malu sebenarnya

"Siapapun yang membuat kalau yang memberikannya Kyungsoo pasti rasanya enak" gumam Jongin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya "Ne?, bisa kau ulang?, aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya"

Kyungsoo berucap sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jongin yang entah kenapa malah membuat pria berkulit tan itu gelagapan sendiri, "T-tidak, aku hanya mengatakan kalau kacamatamu bagus, aku jadi ingin punya satu" diiringi dengan tawa canggung setelahnya

"Aah baguslah kalau kau berpikir ini bagus, awalnya aku berpikir kacamata ini tidak akan cocok kugunakan" gumam pria itu sambil menatap Jongin dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Ah aku tadi melihat kau masuk kesini sambil mengangkat handphone-mu"

Jongin terbelalak, "Seperti ini" Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu berputar beberapa kali meniru Jongin, "Seperti itu" dan pria itu mengakhiri demonstrasinya, "Kau sedang melakukan apa?" tanyanya membuat Jongin makin terbelalak

"Handphone-ku?!, dimana handphone-ku?!" carinya dengan panik, Jongin meraba seluruh saku bajunya lalu berputar beberapa kali mencari handphone-nya, namun kegiatannya terhenti saat Kyungsoo mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah tangan kiri Jongin yang menggenggam cup americano

"M-mwo?" Jongin terbelalak lalu melongo tak percaya menyadari apa yang ditunjuk pria mungil itu benar, tangannya meraih ujung handphone-nya yang masih tenggelam lalu tersentak saat dirasanya americano itu masih panas, "Ak panas!"

Kyungsoo langsung merebut cup americano dari tangan Jongin lalu memiringkannya perlahan sambil sesekali mencoba meraih handphone Jongin yang pada akhirnya berhasil juga diraihnya, "Jongin, ini handphone-mu, matang dengan sempurna"

Pria bersurai coklat itu mengambil handphone-nya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas, "Kau benar Kyungsoo, matang dengan sempurna" gumam Jongin sambil membolak-balik handphone-nya yang layarnya sudah menghitam, mati

"Omong-omong apa malam ini kau kosong?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya cepat, "Eo, aku sedang tidak ada acara, kenapa?, kau mau mengganti handphone-ku?"

Membuat senyuman hati itu terlihat hati, lengkap dengan kekehan halus Do Kyung Soo, entah mengapa membuat senyum Kim Jong In tiba-tiba saja kembali lagi, "Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk itu"

Jongin tertawa kecil lalu mengusak rambut pria menggemaskan itu pelan, "Aku hanya bercanda, tenanglah" Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi sambil menggangguk, "Aku hanya berpikir apa kau punya waktu luang untuk mampir ke apartemenku dan mencoba americano buatanku"

Dan Jongin tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengangguk cepat sambil bersorak "Tentu saja!" dengan keras membuat americanonya tumpah lagi.

.

...

.

"Ah kau tadi bertanya aku sedang melakukan apa kan?, aku sedang bermain _Pokemon Go_ , aku melihat ada _Pidgeot_ terbang masuk kesini dan aku ingin menangkapnya, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi, aku sudah menangkapmu"

.

.

.

Hai hai hai!, saya gatau saya mikirin apa sampe bisa bikin drabble (gagal) seperti ini, saya hanya terinspirasi dari komentar teman saya tentang games _Pokemon Go_

 ** _"Nanti kalau misalnya waktu main kesasar gimana ya?"_**

 ** _"Gak lah kalo kesasar, paling juga ntar nabrak atau ketabrak calon pacar"_**

Dan ya saya berterima kasih pada kalian atas mulut blak-blak an kalian dan komentar-komentar kalian yang terkadang pedas namun terlalu jujur, thanks!

Ya jauh dari ekspetasi memang, tapi apa boleh buat, sudah end dan saya terlalu malas untuk mengedit ulang, hikseu:"

Well at all thanks untuk para pembaca, baik yang berjejak maupun yang diam-diam

I Love U So Much Guys

Have A Nice Reading!

DLDR?


End file.
